Nurse's Ball 2009
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: I'm sure everyone remembers the 90s when the Nurse's Ball was held every year. Well, I've decided to bring it back. So look out for singing, dancing and few surprises in store! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Nurse's Ball 2009**

**I miss the Nurse's Ball! So I decided to do a fanfic about it. I hope you enjoy**

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me…*sigh*

Chapter 1

Jasper Jacks looked proudly around the Metro Court. The 2009 Nurse's Ball was going to be a success. He remembered the last ball that he attended back in 2000. It was about time they started the tradition again. There were acts and the silent auction. People were arriving in groups and in pairs. He saw the Monica, Edward, and Tracy Quartermaine who was being escorted by Luke Spencer. His daughter Lulu trailed behind them looking miserable on the arm of Luke's bartender, Ethan Lovett. After them Elizabeth Webber, Lucky Spencer, and Nikolas Cassadine, entered, each of the men on one of Elizabeth's arms. Jax smiled as the trio made their way down the stairs. Next was Alexis and Sam both wearing gorgeous evening gowns in black and red respectively. Other guests included Sonny and Claudia, Maxie and Johnny with Mac tagging along and not looking very happy. Jason entered talking to Spinelli. Lastly Robin and Patrick entered. Jax sighed, remembering that Robin was one of the reasons this ball was being held. After all the ball is to raise money for AIDs awareness and Robin was a walking example. The music began to play and Jax knew that that was his cue. He made his way up to the stage, microphone in hand to a round of applause.

"Thank you everyone and welcome to the 2009 Nurse's Ball." Applause rang out in the room. Jax smiled and continued. "Tonight we all gather together for a common cause, to raise money to promote AIDs awareness. Now, I am no Lucy Coe, this is the only outfit you will see me in. My co-host, Kate Howard, who will be out in a minute to introduce the first act will be carrying on the tradition of the many, many dresses. For your viewing pleasure we also have a number of wonderful acts for you to enjoy. We also have our silent auction outside this room. Please donate and maybe we can beat the last Nurse's Ball's outcome. So eat, drink, and donate. Thank you." Applause erupted again as Jax walked off the stage.

**I hope you liked it so far. I've got one or two acts in mind but I would like to hear some more ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It is sooo hard to think of acts. I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: The first act**

Kate Howard fluffed her hair in the mirror and straightened her black Valentino mini-dress. This was her night. She was going to make sure that Port Charles never forgot this night as long as they lived. A knock came at the door and Olivia peeked in.

"You are on, Kate." She said and Kate nodded, following her out the door of the dressing room. She walked onto the stage to thunderous applause. Smiling and bowing, she motioned for silence and got it almost immediately.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and let me welcome you to the 2009 Nurse's Ball benefiting AIDs research. First off let me thank you for your generous donations thus far. We hope to beat the last Nurse's Ball in 2001. Without further ado I present the ladies of General Hospital doing a routine that definitely doesn't include scrubs." With that she walked off the stage.

The curtain opened to reveal…Monica Quartermaine dressed in a black corset and tight black pants with platform heels, a coat and a hat, like a ringleader. Mouths dropped as the chief of surgery spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge." Many whispers were heard as Monica sauntered off the stage. Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

**(voice)  
Wheres are all my soul sisters?  
Let me hear you flow sisters**

**ALL:  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
**

The lights came up to reveal Elizabeth in a blue corset with matching garters, black stockings and blue platform shoes with a whip in her hand and a microphone in the other. Lucky's mouth dropped open and Jason's eyes bulged. This was a side of Elizabeth neither of them had ever seen before.

**  
Elizabeth:  
He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street, yeah  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go?", oh! uh huh  
**

As she sang other voices could be heard but you couldn't see their faces. As Elizabeth strutted her stuff, the crowd went wild. Elizabeth was eating it up. Being onstage and having this much power over a crowd was such a rush.

**  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta (hey hey hey)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (here)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)**

The light came up again to reveal Kelly Lee in a light pink corset with gold embroidery and a mini skirt but you could clearly see the panties that lay under it. She was laying on a canopy bed.

**  
Kelly:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
is where he started to freak (yeah)**

Kelly slide off the bed and joined Elizabeth, dancing seductively, running her hands over her body. The crowd could still hear two other voices but again they couldn't see who the voices belonged to.

**Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da (da da da)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (here ooh ooh yeah)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ya ya)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)  
**

Suddenly another light came on to reveal Dr. Lainey Winters lying on a couch in a white bra and panty set with matching heels on.

**  
Lainey:  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money in the garter belts  
Let them know we bout the cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours?  
Disagree?!, well that's you and I'm sorry!  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, gettin love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
**

As Elizabeth and Kelly danced, Lainey got up off the couch and continued to rap as she took her place next to Kelly.

**  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters**

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchy gitchy ya ya (come on)  
Mocha chocolata ,what?  
**

**Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time, come on now)  
**

The women were all gyrating but there was still one unidentified voice. Patrick thought it sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he looked around. Where was Robin? She had been here a second ago. Suddenly the pieces began to fall into place.

**  
ALL:  
Marmalade**

**Voice:  
(ooh)**

**ALL:  
Lady Marmalade**

**Elizabeth:  
ooh yeah**

**ALL:  
Marmalade**

**Voice:  
ohh yeah  
**

The lights came up fully and Patrick's question had been answered. Robin was decked out in a red corset with matching panties, matching red elbow gloves and black stocking with red stilettos. Patrick's mouth dropped open. His wife looked like a seductress. He discreetly adjusted himself while watching in amazement as Robin strut her stuff.

**  
Robin:  
Hey, hey, hey!!!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried**

**ALL:  
More, more, more!  
**

Robin took off the red gloves and tossed them at Patrick and Sonny with a wink. She joined her fellow singers back on the stage.

**  
Kelly:  
Now he's back home doing nine to five**

**Robin:  
Nine to five**

**Elizabeth:  
Livin the gray flannel life**

**Robin:  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep**

**ALL:  
More, more, more!**

**Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da (da da)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (ohh oh)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (yeah yeah yeah)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

**Elizabeth:  
All my sisters yeah!**

**ALL:  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?(oh)**

**Lainey:  
Come on, uh  
**

As the ladies were dancing and singing to the music, Monica came back onstage, sauntering over to Robin, taking her hand, and bringing her to the front of the stage

**  
Monica:  
Robin**

**Robin:  
Au lait  
**

Robin sauntered back after one final wink at Patrick who by this time had a huge smile plastered on his face. Monica then took Kelly's hand and led her to the front of the stage.

**  
Monica:  
Kelly**

**Kelly:  
Lady Marmalade  
**

Kelly hi-fived Lainey as she made her way back into the line and Monica led Lainey out by the hand and proceeded to spin her around.

**  
Monica:  
Lil L**

**Lainey:  
Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
**

Monica winked at Edward who by this time, looked like he was about to have a coronary. She then led Elizabeth out to the front of the stage and smiled as Elizabeth strutted her stuff.

**  
Monica:  
Lizzie**

**Elizabeth:  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Monica:  
Bring it home ladies**

**Kelly:  
Baby**

**Monica:  
General H**

**Robin:  
Ooh ooh**

**Elizabeth:  
Da da da da**

**Monica:  
Dr. Monica here**

**ALL:  
Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes-a**

As the girls and Monica finished the song in seductive poses, the room was silent. For a second, the women thought that the audience hadn't liked it. All of a sudden the room erupted in applause. The men were hooting and hollering and the women were cheering. Robin, Lainey, Kelly, Elizabeth, and Monica all smiled, joined hands and took a bow to a standing ovation. Jax came onstage as the women were getting offstage.

"Whoa, never going to be able to look at the hospital staff the same way again." Jax turned to the audience and smiled. "Wasn't that wonderful?" Cheers echoed throughout the dining area.

"Well, for our next act, we want to welcome to the stage, two very talented young people who have something to say. Please welcome…"

HA! Gotcha! I need help. I can't figure out who to use in my next act. What do you think? Send me a review with your opinion in it or just send me a review please?


End file.
